Legend of Zelda: Rise of a Warrior
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! After Twilight Princess. CHANGED SUMMARY! There is only one Triforce in the world. It has three bearers, each with some divine power. If there was a second Triforce, who would bear it? A princess, the man responsible, but, then who? OC.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined down on the Faron woods, and it seemed as if the shadows were dancing. A young girl walked almost silently through the woods. Bare feet lightly touched the grass, she looked up at the sun it was getting a bit late, twilight would come soon.

"Wait..."

A voice carried on the wind. Immediately the girl froze and a woman clothed in the green of the forest appeared seemingly out of no where. The girl bowed and smirked a bit "Rise, child" The woman said. The two stared at each other for a moment and hugged "Farore, I missed you" The girl said, The woman, Farore, took a second to look over the girl. Her black tunic that cut off at her belt and turned green making it look as though she were wearing a shirt and skirt, the chain mail, the sword sheathed on her back along with her shield, light brown hair framed her face and pulled back into a braid, A bandana wrapped around her neck, Farore recalled that it was a gift from the zora people, No shoes, although she had been scolded on this multiple times, but most of all those flaming green eyes.

"I have missed you too, Luna. But I must leave soon. Before I go I feel I should warn you, soon your journey must start and while I am sure that you can hold your own, I would like to tell you that you should not hesitate when others offer help"

The girl, Luna, sighed "I will not hesitate, but it does upset me that you must leave so soon. Tell me, when will I see you again?"

"Soon"

"Ok...Goodbye..."

And with that Farore fanished. Luna went walking off 'till she saw a sign that read "ORDON VILLAGE" She heaved a sigh '_Great a human village, now if I change they'll all scream. But it would be pretty funny' _She thought.

She looked ahead and saw children playing and, being so bored walked up to them. But she noticed that the shadows were moving in a very strange way, she looked closer and gasped, an arrow, the shadow of a an arrow.

"Get out of the way!" She screamed. All the children jumped and an arrow whizzed by them.

Instantly a Bulblin archer took aim at Luna but she already had an arrow noched in her bow. She shot it down without a second thought.

The kids screamed when they saw the Bulblin, Luna crouched down so she was eye level with a boy (Colin) "Run back to your village and tell you parents what happened" The boy nodded and went scampering off with the others in tow.

Luna turned and saw five Bulblins come swarming in. She finished them easily with just a few scratches. But once again the shadows drew her attention, she watched one come out toward her '_What the hell!' _ Then more, and more and they started circling her. She was instantly on the attack and slashed at one, to her surprize it let out a screech and disintegrated. Now she definitely thought she'd gone off the deep end, but in times of insanity just do what ever gets the job done.

She went to slash another and killed it, but she felt somthing grab her ankle she looked down and saw that one of the shadows had entered her own shadow and was trying to pull her in. So she slashed at the abdomen of her shadow but she soon regreted that when she felt a stinging pain go through her own stomach, she looked to see what the damage was and saw a deep gash going through her tunic '_What I hit a shadow in my shadow and I get the damage too? Well at least it's dead'_

She continued to kill the shadows but they still managed to get to her own. The shadows kept coming and she was getting tired, she was now heavily injured from slicing her own shadow and decided that she couldn't take it. She turned on her heels and ran, but the shadows followed her, she ran into what looked like a spirit spring and collapsed the shadows dog piled on her and covered her, and when they got off she was gone.

xxHyrule castlexx

Princess Zelda and the hero himself, Link were walking through the courtyard chatting "So Link, why do you suppose I have not yet been named queen?" Lately that was all that was on the princess of Hyrule's mind. Link sighed "Princess, you know that you've nothing to worry about. The people of Hyrule love you!"

The princess smiled at the hero, he always knew how to cheer her up "Yes, but-" Just then the shadows came grabbed Zelda and pulled her in "Prinnces!" Link shouted, he went for his sword but remembered he left it in the castle! '_DAMNIT!' _That was the last thing he thought before he was pulled into the shadows.

xxTwilight palacexx

The twilight princess Midna was wandering around the outside of her palace when Zelda and Link seemed to fall out of the sky, Midna could only stare as the princess and the hero groggily stood up, Link looked up dazed his eyes landed on Midna.

"MIDNA!"

"Hello Link, Zelda"

Before the princess of twilight knew what happened two pairs of arms were wrapped around her. "Midna why did you lea-"

As if to save Midna from a question she'd rather leave unanswered, Luna appeared just a few feet away. leaving the three friends to stand there staring at her.

"Wh-where am I? Ah... Owwww"

Zelda crouched down next to her "Don't try to stand, your injured" The princess looked over her, _blood._ it _covered_ her. "What's your name?"

"Luna" She mutterd.

Suddenly her eyes snaped open and a dark light engulfed her and in her place stood a panther with green twilight markings on her legs and tail and a diamond shaped pattern on her forehead.

"Get back, princess" Link yelled once again reaching for his sword and, once again coming up empty. Luna growled the fur on her back stuck up. Midna gasped and they turned to look at her, a man had her in his grip his whole face was covered with a hood.

"Who are you" Link asked

"Kage" He mumbled.

He raised his hand and shadows appeared along with Mr. big-and-evil, Ganondorf.

"Hello princess, hero," Ganon looked at Kage and nodded.

Kage once again raised his hand and the shadows grabbed Zelda and Link and brought them to Ganon, he grabbed their hands and their triforce came out and formed the full triforce.

It began to glow so bright they had to look away, when the glowing stopped, a new triforce sat next to the old one. But this one was black with twilight markings on each shard colored to each goddess.

The triforce shards went to their owners and the new triforce went to Luna, Kage and Midna.

Zelda and Link were warped back to the castle and Luna was warped to Ordon spring.

xxOrdon villagexx

Rusl ran through Ordon, after his son had come and told him of a girl fighting off bulblins, he had a feeling of dread. As he entered Ordon spring his fear was comfirmed, there laying in the shallow water, stained red with blood was her, _'Luna.' _The young girl had made countless vists to Telma's Bar and the resistance was quite fond of her.

He gently picked her up and carried her limp form back to the village.

"Hello, dear" His wife, Uli said. He had decided to take Luna to his beloved. Since she had the most medical experience, Although that experience was simply from the village children getting a scrape or twisting an ankle.

"Wh-what has happend?" Her voice filled with concern "Is this the girl Collin spoke of?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could help...?" As if he had to ask. Typical husband.

"Of course! But, where do we put her? She's covered in blood and I know you love the couch..." She sighed.

"I do love the couch but this girl is like a daughter to me" He said carefully laying her on the couch

"Good" She said happily "But what is her name?"

"Luna"

"Ok, but I will need you to leave and tell Collin not to come in"

"Of course" But his words were lost as she shooed him out the door.

xxxxx

'_Oh, No, I'm gonna puke' _Luna thought. The pain was _everywhere_, but mostly her stomach '_Where am I anyways? Wait why am I in a bed? Oh no, no no no no! I-I'm in a Bulblin camp and their gonna eat me and-and...Wait' _ She felt slightly cold on her abdomen '_I-I-I'm NOT WEARING MY TUNIC? _At least she could feel her leggings '_Dammit eyes ...OPEN!'_ She groggily opened one eye, she was surprized to find herself looking at the roof of a hut.

"Oh, good your awake. How are you feeling?" A concerned femine voice said.

Uli really didn't say it to loud but to Luna it felt like she had just stuck a bullhorn in her ear.

"I-I..." Luna's head was still spinning "I uh...Wh...Where...Am I...And where's my tunic?" She tried to sit up, but soon wished she hadn't. A stinging pain went through her stomach and her hand flew to the gash. But she found it newly dressed.

"Please, you might reopen your wounds." That voice again.

"Um" Luna had _never_ thought she would have to ask this to a random stranger. "Could-Could I please have my chain mail and t-tunic, um, and your name, please?" She said meekly.

"Of course!" Uli said handing her the requested items "I'm Uli. I'll be right back."

'_Uli, hmph sounds so familiar'_

"Ah. Good to see you again, Luna"

Luna's head shot up "Uncle Rusl!" She exclaimed. Despite the fact that he wasn't her uncle he insisted that she call him one.

"You've met?" Uli asked no one in particular.

"Yes, dear she comes to Telma's often."

"The resistance is my famliy." Luna chimed. "Ashei is like my sister, Shad is like my brother and Auru is kinda like a grandpa."

"And I assume my husband is like your uncle?" Uli said giving said husband a peck on the cheek.

"Yes"

"So, Luna by what my son told me, your sword skills have improved, correct?"

"You know it uncle Rusl! And maybe we could spar sometime?"

"Of course. Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. Luna... What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you" She fibbed.

"Well, now I won't allow you to travel with those wounds."

"But uncle Rusl" She whined."Where will I stay, I was going to Zoras domain after this"

"You can stay here" Uli chimed.

Luna thought about this, then she remebered something.

"Um, uncle Rusl?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my sword?

He let out a hardy laugh. "Oh I've sharpened it for you." She looked at him. "My quiver and bow?" "Right here" He gustered to said items "Shield" She counted on her fingers "Potion, necklace, iron nuckles-".

"You still wear those?" Rusl said handing her each of her belongings. "Of course uncle Rusl, you gave them to me." She smiled.

Suddenly the door burst open, and mayor Bo came rushing in.

"Rusl, Bulblins!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw people clicked on this and I had to update. Ok now, I would like to thank all of you who clicked on this *Crys tears of joy* You are the greatest peoples on EARTH! *Runs around screaming like an idiot***

"Bulblins? What is the meaning of this?" Rusl yelled, as he reached for his sword.

"Yeah and alot of them. And um...Rusl?"

"Yes?"

Mayor Bo whisperd in his ear "Who's the girl?"

He was a bit taken back by that, but soon he let out a laugh "Oh, that's Luna. don't worry she dosen't bite"

'_That's what you think'_ Luna thought with a smirk. "Hey uncle Rusl?"

"Luna, you can't fight" He said flatly. "But how did you-?" She stutterd.

"Goodbye Luna" He sing-songed as he shut the door.

"Well" Uli said looking amiss "How do you know my husand?"

"Hm? Oh, uncle Rusl, Um... It's a long story" She mumbled.

"We've got a long day"

_xxFlash backxx_

_A girl stood on a wooden platform in the middle of castle town. Her hands where bound behind her back and her feet tied together. Her green eyes where fixed in front of her, they sparkled with determination. A guard stood next to her "This girl is to be tried for the crime of stealing" He belowed "The penalty; A public beating"._

_Telma sighed "I heard that she stole an apple because she was starving to death! And they beat her for that?"_

_"Yes unfortunately stealing is an even crime, stealing an apple is the same as stealing 500 rupees" Auru grumbled._

_Ashei remained silent._

_"Well I'd rather not watch this" Shad said walking back in the direction of the bar. "Agreed" They all mumbeld._

_xxTelmas Barxx_

_Telma wiped the couter happliy whistling an old hylian hymn. The "group" was disscusing a recent Bulblin attack on Kakariko when the girl came stumbling in. But she was diffrent somehow, all the fire and determination in her eyes was replaced with the look of a lost puppy, she had a black eye and a scrape going down her cheek and a slight limp._

_"Hello" Telma greeted happliy "What can I get ya"_

_"H-how much will t-this get m-m-me" She said. setting down a __**very **__small bag. _

_Telma dumped the bag on the counter to reveal...5 RUPEES!_

_"Well" Telma said. her eyes glued to the rupees. She was trying to look as though she was deep in thought "Well, that'll get you one nights stay and a full dinner"..."Pfft. Ha ha ha" The group burst out laughing at Telmas kindness._

_"Ma'am I couldn't take that from you-"_

_Telma smiled "Your not taken I'm offeren. But I would like to know your name-"_

_"Luna"_

_"Well Luna" Rusl said "I see you have a sword?"_

_"Y-yes" _

_"And do you know how to use it?" She nodded_

_"Well how about uncle Rusl teach you a little more?"_

_"I-I um...Okay...Uncle?"_

_He let out a hardy laugh. And the rest of the day was spent with her and Ashei sparing._

_xx end flash back xx_

"Ah" Uli raised an eyebrow "Stealing?"

"Eh he he"

After a few minutes of chatting, or rather Uli chatting and Luna trying to avoid contact. Rusl came in looking triumphant. Luna smiled "Hail the concoring hero!" She sing songed. "And just how do you no I won?" He joked. Luna laughed.

"Just a wild guess"

xxOrdon village: Nightxx

Rusl and Uli laid in there large straw mattress. "Rusl"

"Yes dear?"

"That girl, Luna, She seems like a bad influence to our children"

"Ugh" He mutterd rolling over to face his beloved. "She is an... aquired taste. But she is a good girl"

"But" She had a hint of desparation in her voice "You find her injured in a _spirt spring,_ why didn't the spring water heal her?"

He waved his hand dismisively "Spring water has never healed her. It's a wonder potions work, and they don't work very well ethier."

"But she's so young, we should offer to let her stay"

"You can't keep her in one spot and anyway. Didn't you just said you thought she was a bad influence. "

"I just wanted to hear what you had to say about her"

He could only stare. "Well... Did she tell you of her adventures?"

"Um, she told me how you met but she was rather shy"

"Ah well she has a hard time trusting. But I'm sure she will trust you in good time. Now I must go to bed" He said rolling over.

xxOrdon village the next dayxx

Luna sat on the bridge with her feet dangling in the stream, it seemed as if everyone in Ordon was out, and she would rather stay away from these strange people. That woman, Uli, she seemed nice she was washing her tunic in the 'pond' next to there house. She had even given Luna one of her old dresses, although it was big on her and Luna hated dresses, it was nice of her to lend it.

"Hey lady" A boy said, ripping her from her thoughts, he had a bandana around his head. She remember him as one of the children from yesterday.

"Uh...Yes?"

"You where so cool yesterday how you fought those Bulblins!"

"I thought I said to go back to your village"

"Oops"

"Hmph, well I have to go" She got up not even bothering to listen to the boy. She had to change soon or she would end up a panther in the middle of the village. She had to feel the wind and rain on her fur, she had to-

"Luna?" Uli asked walking up behind her.

"Yes?"

"I'm done with your tunic and I need to redress your wounds"

"Ok" She supressed a sigh. She wanted to change so bad. But a sting through her stomach changed her mind a bit.

Once they where safely inside there house, Uli carefully unrapped Luna's wounds and gingerly ran a finger down them.

"Hm, they look a bit better today" She said soaking a cloth in spring water.

"Um-"

"Yes I know spring water dosen't work but they need to by cleaned"

"Thank you" Luna said meekly

Uli pressed the cloth to her stomach and gently cleaned off the dried blood. Luna wimperd.

Severl minutes later, Luna had her tunic, sword and other items back and was out the door. She needed to change_ now. _Once she was safley away from Ordon she changed. And in her place stood a beutiful black cat. Twilight markings on her arms and tail turned from green to blue along with her eyes and dimond on her head. She let out a roar that echoed into thunder, it began to pour rain. She smirked as only a cat could and broke into a run, the feeling was great. Complete fredom. 'Till a voice caused her to stop and notice she was already in Hyrule field.

"Eh hee hee. You look confused?"

'_Damn voice, who are you!" _She thought. She was mad at this voice for stoping her run.

_"_Wouldn't you like to know, Ehh hee hee!"

By now Luna had realized the voice was coming from her shadow. '_Not again, haven't I had to deal with enough shadow stuff?'_

"Nope!" An imp apperd before her, and judging the looks it was female.

"Now" The imp said looking very smug "Hold out your hand-err, paw"

Luna did as told to reveal a black triforce with one shard glowing green with twilight markings.

"Oh, and where did you get this?"

'_It's new'_ Luna grumbled.

"Perfect! Now if you want to know more about it, then you have to follow me"

Seeing no wait out of this, Luna growled a short '_Fine' _. "Good kitty. But in exchange for my help, you have to do whatever I say" The imp smirked.

'_Don't count on it. And where are we going?" _Luna asked as if she _didn't_ already know.

"Hyrule castle town"

'_Whoot, whoot'_

The imp jumped on her back and they where off. The run to Castle Town was long, only because of the rain, and the fact that Luna loved the rain and ran slowly. Once they got to Castle Town gate, the imp told Luna to change back.

"And take this" The imp said, handing her a hooded robe (Like Zelda's). Luna tied the scarf aruond her neck and pulled it up to her nose, she put the hood on and pulled it down so only her nose was showing.

"How do I look?" Her voice muffled by the scarf.

"Like a person with a hood. Now listen I want to keep a low profile so I'm going to hide in your shadow". Luna was a bit afraid of this idea, but the imp told her it was safe.

"Now, where am I going?" Luna questioned.

"The castle, and don't worry about the guards. I'll take care of it"

Luna walked through Castle Town, thinking of when she first came here and how scary all the people where. When she reached the castle a guard came up to question her, she felt somthing grab her ankle. She was pulled down and when she came back up, she was in the throne room. And standing there was princess Zelda.

The imp had already told Luna what to do, so she steped foward and bowed.

"Hello princess"

Zelda looked at this stranger, not sure of how to respond. "State your business" She said boldly.

"I would like to know about the Mirroir of Twilight" Luna mummbled, she wasn't one for manners.

"H-how did you-?"

"I have my ways"

"Well" Zelda said completely flusterd, a stranger just _shows up_ without a warning asking of the cursed mirrior. "Your to young to make the trip yourself"

Luna scoffed "To young, Hmph well. how about if I spar your best knight and win. Will you tell me then princess?"

"I suppose" The princess said looking smug '_This girl could never beat Link'_ She thought. "You will stay in the castle and spar tomorrow"

"Ok. But if I may? What is the name of the one I will fight?"

"Link"

xxNext dayxx

The sun beat down on the castle courtyard, Luna and Link stood at least ten feet away from each other. Zelda stood away from the 'arena' and watched.

"Are we gonna fight or just stand here!" Luna yelled, five miniute waiting span up. The princess nodded to a guard.

"BEGIN!" He yelled.

Link went for a stab attack but Luna doged, Link continued swing and it looked like he was winning, but out of nowhere Luna started fighting back. She took a swing at him and he took one at her, then he stopped and she charged, Link let out a spin attack, but she ducked under it and kicked his legs out from under him. He got up to see her still on the ground and went for a stab, she roled out of the way and jumped up behind him and swung but he counterd with his sword and they stayed like that, fighting to knock each other down. There triforce's glowed 'till it was to bright to look and they shot backwards from each other. They got up and charged each other both going for a jump attack. And there swords connected and sent them both flying.

Link landed, his sword went sailing out of his hand. While Luna's stayed in hers.

"Ha" She got up "Well... That was fun" She caught stares from Zelda and Link.

"Wha-" But to her horror she relized somthing.

Her hood had come down.

They could see her.

**Ok so that's chappy 2, and yes I know I have bad grammer. I would like to thank you for reading this far and, I'm not going to nag but-Please review-Please? I would like at least two before I update. **

**~TheTwilightWarrior~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A GOT A REVEIW! And I had to update. So first, RESPONSE  
Tawariel Elendil, Thanks so much for reveiwing, YOU ROCK! And I will answer all the questions in good time. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or anything I don't own. I do own Luna and Kage and if you want to use them please ask me!**

"I-I-I can explain!" Luna half-yelled. Her eyes darted from Link to Zelda. Now she was scared. They would definitely recognize her from that twilght place.

"You" Zelda said walking up to her "You where in the twilight palace... The triforce! H-hold out your hand"

"Ugh, again?" Luna grumbled as the princess inspected the black triforce on her hand. Zelda gently ran her hand along the edge of it. _'What can this be' _She thought

"Ah! Ouch!" Luna wimperd, when Zelda touched her triforce a strange 'light' seemed to flash, causing the princess to jerk her hand back.

"They must repel each other" The princess mutterd to her self, she couldn't figure what this thing was, and the fact that this girl had one just made her want to figure it out more. "Hm, mabye they-"

"Wait weren't you a beast?" Link cut in .

"Uh, yeah about that-Now would be a good time!" Luna whisperd into her shadow, Zelda and Link stared at her.

"I said I wanted to keep a low profile!" Midna scolded, climbing out of the shadows. She looked around and her eyes landed on Zelda and Link. "You had to call me NOW!"

"You said call you if I lost the hood!" The two went on bickering as Zelda and Link watched only wondering if this was a dream. Questions filled Links mind, why did Midna leave, why was she here with this girl, why was she an imp, hadn't he broken the curse? He was ripped from his thoughts by Midna's voice rising and the girls falling into silence.

"All I'm saying is why would you call me in front of the prin-" Midna stopped "Are you listening?"

"Shhh" Luna hissed. She could hear it, that voice on the wind, the one she missed so much. She shut her eyes and listened, completely obliviuos to the stares she was getting along with a death glare from Midna. Memories flashed through her head, a girl in the laynaru spring being told her name and of her other form, a shiekah warrior training her in the ways of the sword. Many others, yes she could hear it.

She opened her eyes "Farore?"

The wind blew a hard, fast breeze. Luna shielded her face from the wind. Yep definitely Farore. The wind stopped, Luna gently lowered her hand. To reveal Farore and another woman, dressed in blue, she seemed to radiate a motherly attitude. Aqua colored locks of hair flowed over her shoulders And her eyes where that of a river, sparkling and strong.

"Farore! and... Nayru?" She looked at Naryu, dazed "I...I haven't seen you in-in..."

Nayru giggled "It has been a while, hasn't it? Ah... " Naryu said shifting her gaze to Zelda, Link and Midna "And who are your friends?"

Zelda opened her mouth and no sound came, so she bowed and said "I am Zelda, p-princess of Hyrule, uh... You a-are Nayru and you a-are Farore?" She stuttered as she regained her posture.

"Ah... Yes, It is good to see you well. Now Luna, how have you been enjoying your gift?" Nayru said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I finally got it right! It's _so_ fun"

"Ahem" Zelda coughed "I am a bit confused. How do you know her?" She said pointing at Luna.

"You could say we 'go back'. Hehe" Luna chukled.

"You will learn of our history soon" Farore said "But now we wish to tell you of the triforce and the realm of twilight"

"Yes" Nayru chimed "As you know the realm of twilight is parallel to the world of light." They nodded "And so, when the triforce was put in the realm of twilight it created another triforce to balance the two worlds. We feel that Ganon wishes to use the power of the two triforces."

"But what does he want to do with them?" Luna said gazing at her triforce, gently tracing the outline.

"We do not know" Farore said, eyes glued to the ground.

"But, can't you just ask Din? That Ganon guy had a triforce, I saw it, and since the princess has the triforce of wisdom and Link has the triforce of courage. Ganon's would be of power, right? And then Din would know what he desires"

Din was Nayru and Farore's older sister, the order was Din, Nayru and Farore, with Farore being the youngest. Din was always diffrent from her sisters, first she chose Ganon and he's evil, and she never talks to Farore, and very rarely talks with Nayru.

"She has left" Nayru said gravely.

"What! Whadaya mean she _left_?"

"We can not find her" Farore looked away. Nayru placed a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder. "And we will say no more on this matter. The man you saw in the realm of twilight, Kage, with the help of Ganon has created an army of shadows and has given word for the commanders of the army to guard their power source. The shadow crystals"

"Hey" Midna cut in "I've heard of those! But they're just a legend, they're too powerful to be real!"

"Ah, but they are" Nayru said "Too real. But if we can claim them as our own then we will have their power!"

"But" Luna questioned "Where are they?"

"The first is in Faron. Let us see if you can find it" And with that Nayru and Farore began to glow a familiar golden light.

"Goodbye" And they disappeared into a fine dust that blew away on the wind.

"Well" Zelda shook her head "That was rather strange"

"Ya got that right" Midna grumbled "And I believe you promised little-miss-kitty here you would tell her of the mirror?"

"Now Midna, I know you told her to ask that, but why would you want to know of the mirror?

"I just wanted to see if she could beat Link, and I wanted _you_ to tell her, princess. Eh hee hee!" Midna grinned and went back to the shadows, Zelda explianed the mirror to Luna. And when she was done, Luna turned to walk out of the castle.

"H-hold on!" Link yelled to her, she stopped a bit taken back, Link had been almost silent during this whole thing. "I-I'm coming with you!"

"What! No!"

"Why?"

"I-I" '_Don't hesitate when others offer help' _Farores words echoed through her mind "Ugh" She grimaced "Fine! But I have to make a few stops along the way."

"Fine by me" He shrugged.

And so they headed out of the castle after being informed by the princess that once they got the crystals they would return to her. Luna mentioned going to Telma's and so they headed that way. But once they got there a sign hung on the door reading.

"TELMA'S BAR, CLOSED"

"Hm, that's weird..." Luna trailed off. She crouched down and stuck her hand under the welcome mat, after a few minutes she stood up holding a key. She slid it in the lock and turned, it made a 'click' and she swung the door open. They where greeted to the smell of rum and a cat twining around Luna's legs. "Hey, Louise" She said lightly stroking the cats fur, she was rewarded with a light purr.

"Telma! I'm back!" She sing-songed.

"Luna! That you honey?" The unmistakable voice of Telma came from the back room.

"Yeah, it's me and a brought a friend!" She yelled back.

"Ah... Link!" Telma smirked as she walked out into the bar area.

"Hey, Telma" He mutterd.

"You know him?" Luna questioned.

"Sure do" She said cheerfuly. "Now, what can I get ya"

"Nothing right now" Luna looked around "But where's Ashei and the others?"

"Oh they're out doing whatever it is they do. That's why I closed up, Not many customers and no meetings, why not have a day to myself?"

"Oh, well I just need my throwing stars and we'll be going" Luna said running to the back rooms, leaving a comfortable silence between Link and Telma.

"Alright here they are, bye Telma!" Luna said rushing out and to the door.

"You just got here!" But the bar maid's response was the door slamming, she chuckled lightly at how Link followed Luna like a puppy. She heaved a sigh '_I wonder how long they last working toghether'_ She thought.

xxHyrule fieldxx

"So" Link began "Do you... Have a horse?" he asked picking up a piece of horse shoe grass.

She raised an eyebrow "No, I have paws" She mumbled.

Link rubbed the back of his neck "Oh, right well, um... So do I" '_If we're going to travel together she has to trust me! She called me her friend but now she won't even talk to me! What do I do?' _

"Oh, really? What do you turn into?"

"A wolf"

"Hm, well seeing as your a wolf and I'm a cat. Maybe we shoud travel as beasts" She said turning into a panther.

Seeing as she was already running, Link tured into a beast and mutterd a simple "Okay" And ran off

'_So, what was Nayru talking about?' _Link asked. Although it came out more like angry barking.

'_What are you talking about?'_

_'Naryu said 'How have you been enjoying your gift? So, what's the 'gift?' _Link questioned

Luna chuckled '_I'll show you' _She winked. She paused. And let out a long roar that echoed through the field and turned into thunder. The rain came down hard and fast instantly soaking them.

'_YAY!' _ Luna screamed running towards Faron. Link heaved a sigh and ran after his traveling partner. When he caught up to her she was standing there. For a moment He was worried, she wasn't moving, just standing there.

'_Link, do you... Smell that?'_ She said, her voice filled with concern.

He took a long sniff. Nothing.

'_No. And can_ _we change back now?'_ He shifted his paws uncomfortably.

'_Fine'_

A dark light engulfed them and they stood in their human forms.

"Link, you _must_ be able to smell it now!" She prodded.

He took another sniff. But somthing was... Off. Luna's eyes went as round as discs along with Link's.

"Smoke!"

**YAYZ! Chappy thweeeeeee. Okay I'm going to nag now. PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE! REVEIW! The button's right there! And I know it's kinda short and I have bad grammar... I apoligize. And if you must flame please don't be to rude.**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	4. Chapter 4

'_It's in Ordon, I know it's in Ordon. IT"S GONNA BE IN ORDON!'_ Was all Link could think. Him and Luna were running through Faron woods trying to find the source of the smoke. Link had a sinking feeling that it was coming from his home town, Ordon. But he knew if he told his partner, she would smack him and yell 'Don't you _dare_ say that!' .

How did he know? He said it earlier and she did just that. But he knew that Luna did that because she didn't want to belive it.

They were both running toward the smoke they weren't looking where they were going, and they had tripped a few times. When they finally got to the source they were rather surprized to find...

"Coro!" They yelled.

And indeed, there sat the man boiling, _something_ on his fire. His face was black from the smoke pouring from the pot.

"Hey, there Link, and..." He stared at Luna "Luna!"

"Hiya, Coro!" She said happily "What's cookin'?"

"Oh, this?" He gestured to the pot of...Something bubbling. "Oh! It's a new lantern oil! But it makes a lot of smoke..." He trailed of.

"New? Why not just use old lantern oil?" Link said, waving smoke out of his face.

"Because!" Coro yelled, seeming very annoyed. "This oil can last up to FIVE TIMES LONGER!"

"Cool" Luna mutterd. As she dug around in her bag. She pulled out a lantern "May I have some?" She said sweetly.

"Well, sure!" He paused "I need somebody to test it anyway" He mumbeld, pouring some of the oil into her lantern.

"Thanks, Coro!" And she went running off.

"Same old Luna" Coro mutterd. He turned to Link "You'd better go before you lose her"

Link nodded and ran off after his 'partner'. He found her laying in Faron spring Her eyes closed looking very happy, so he laid next to her and let the water seep into his tunic.

"So" He began "It's nice, huh?"

"What's nice?" She said quietly.

"The water! It's so... Perfect" He said softly.

"Link, spring water doesn't work on me."

"What! Why?"

She turned away and shrugged. He had obviously made her upset.

He decided to change the subject. "So, These 'gifts'... Do they all soak you to the bone? And where do you get them anyway?"

"No, They don't all soak you. And I get them from Farore and Nayru, and I'm _trying_ to get one from Din"

"But why do they give them to you?"

She shurgged and turned back to face him. "Why do you care?" She questioned.

"Well, we're partners, I just figured we could get to know each other"

She was silent for a moment. "Well then, tell me about you"

And he did. He told her of the twilight and how he found out he was a wolf, he told her about Midna and how he thought he would hate the little imp. How he found the fused shadows, how the mirror had been broken by Zant, of how he sled raced with the 'beast' of snow peak, he was surprized that she new the yetis. Most were to afraid to actually sit down with them. He told of the twilight palace and how they defeated Zant and of Ganon and of how they had defeated the king of evil, how Midna had sacrificed herself for them. And just, _everything_. When he was done he expected her to tell him a bit more about herself, but he was greeted by silence.

"Luna?" His response was light snoring. He sighed '_Well it is late but, I can't leave her in the spring'_

"Luna? Luna wake up" He shook her.

"Wha?" She grumbeld, then her head shot up. "Oh! Um... Ganon, sword, death!"

"Well at least you got the idea" He sighed. "Come on, we can rest in Ordon"

"Hmm... Okay"

xxOrdon village, next dayxx

Link crawled down his ladder to go wake up Luna. He looked left, not there, he looked right, not there. He continued his search and found her curled up in the basment, a panther.

She stirred and jumped to her feet and growled at him. That is before she realized who it was. She turned back to a human. "So, we're leaving, right?" He nodded.

"Do you always sleep as a beast?" he questioned.

"No". He expected that.

"Well let's go!" She yelled from the door, jumping out. She would never stay in one spot very long.

xxFaron woodsxx

"Alright, where's this place supposed to be?" Luna grumbled. They had been trekking through the forest for about three hours. Link had remained silent besides the random cursing under his breath when he tripped on a tree root.

"I don't know" He mutterd.

She walked along next to Link, then stopped and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

Her nose twiched, she let out a very angry yell and slashed at a nearby tree, leaving two satisfing claw marks. Link stared.

"What! Can't you sumon parts of your beast form when your human?"

"No..." He trailed off. "Is that one of your gifts?"

"No. I just can" She stated.

"Oh, well. Do you even have any other gifts?"

"Hehe, I'll show you! This one Farore gave to me" She said with a twinkle in her eye. She turned into a panther and walked over to a dry, wilted flower, opened her mouth and breathed on it. Instantly the flower straited up and blossomed. She turned back into a human.

"Well?" She smirked

"Amazing..."

"Well now that's done. On with the search!" She went running off, again.

After a few more hours and a lot of silence. A voice rang out of the forest

"Hehe, Your the beast who played with me! And you, your a beast to, I saw it! I saw it! You was a cat, hehe" it sounded like a childs voice...

"What the hec-! Show your self!" Luna demanded, reaching for her sword.

"Luna, wait. Let's hear what he has to say" Link said.

"Hee hee, Yay! I like to play with beast! And if you play with me, I'll show you a secret!" It said happily As it appeared before them. It, or rather, _he_. Looked oddly like a scarecrow and that toothy grin that seemed to be frozen on his face and the beady red eyes made him look almost..._ Scary._

"I am a skullkid! Why are you still human!" Skullkid yelled, His voice was so... _Squeaky_. He looked like he was getting angry so the two humans turned to beast.

"YAY! Now try and catchy me!" He said, jumping up and disappearing into a bunch of leaves. The sound of a horn could be heard and then about ten puppets came out of no where and began attacking the two beasts.

'_Geez, is this how the kid plays!' _Luna hissed, her ears pricked back as she killed off a puppet.

'_Yes, but if we find him he usually shows you something intresting' _Link mutterd.

They followed the sound of a horn playing for hours. When they finally found Skullkid, they had a few scratches here and there. And no energy.

'_Ok...Skullkid' _Link panted '_We found you... Now where are we?' _

Link had truly never been this far in the woods, there were trees creating a blanket of shadows. And one huge tree. And the only light came from the torches Skullkid had set up. Places like this made Link wonder how many other places Skullkid knew of.

"Hehe! You caught me! You caught me!" He said, stating the obvious. "Now I'll show you the secret!" He blew on his horn and the front of the tree opened, to reveal a door with some anceint languge written across it.

"Hehe... Hey you!" He yelled at Luna. "Here, this really nice green lady gave it to me! She told me to give it to you if you found me!" He set down a green orb in front of her.

'_How did you...?' _She mutterd.

"Hehe... Bye!"

They turned around just in time to see Skullkid leave...But he dropped his horn...

'_Bye, Skullkid!' _Luna growled '_Alright Link, I think we can change back now'_

A dark light engulfed them and in the place of beast, stood two humans.

Luna walked over to where Skullkid had been and picked up his horn. "You know he really wasn't that bad, he even left his horn for you" She said, picking it up and handing it to Link.

"But what's the thing he gave _you_" Link questioned.

She smirked and pulled out her sword "I'll show you!" She sliced through the orb and a bright light shined from it. Link sheilded his face, but Luna just stood in front of it with this big grin on her face. When the glowing stopped Link looked at her... Nothing was different, same Luna.

"What was that!" He yelled.

"Hehe... Thank you Farore!" She smiled. Then that light engulfed her and she stood there,  
with nothing different... It took Link a second to realize what she had... Wings.

"Hehe, it was a gift!" She squealed "So how do they look?" She said streching out her new  
wings... _Wings_.

"They look... They look... C-can you fly!" Link stutterd.

"No"

"Then why do you need them?" He said, flusterd.

"Protection" She said, wraping them around her body. They where just big enough to sheild  
her.

"Oh, well then- Ok"

"So Link, what does the horn do?" She grinned, stretching her wings

"I am not sure..." He trailed off.

"Tell me, did you try blowing on it?" She questioned.

"No, but I will try" He mummbled. He took in some air and blew on the horn. A powerful gust  
of wind came out, blowing away half the leaves in a tree.

"Well now that we know what we can do, we should check out the tree Skullkid opened" Luna said, as that light surrounded her again. When it was gone she stood with no wings.

"Ready?"

"Ready. Let's go"

And with that, they walked in the door.

**YAY! I think I'm gonna make all of 'em this long. I would once again like to thank you for reading this and I hope you like it! Also tell me if you think I could improve somthing or if you don't like somthing. And yes Luna has wings, if you think it's weird. I'm going to make another story with her and they are required.**

**~TheTwilightWarrior.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! I finnaly got this up and I hope I didn't fail you... I am aware that my writing style isn't really the holy grail of writing styles, but it's hard for me to picture a cutscene and turn it into words... So, just try and picture it... And maybe you can see it!**

"Whoa..." They trailed off. This _tree_ if it should even be called that, was like another world. A stream slowly trickled into a beautiful pond. The sun shined through the 'roof' making an amazing shine on the water. There where flowers bloming and birds chirping, the grass was green and fresh, it was... Amazing.

The tree it's self was _huge_ with at least two other doors, it was like the world just broke off in to heaven...

"I-I... I... Wow..." Luna mumbled. It was so beautiful, they couldn't look away. It was mesmerizing... Almost like a spell...

"Hey, what are you two gawking at!" Midna scolded, as she came out of Luna's shadow. She turned to look at the direction of their stares. "Link, Luna, look out!" She yelled, she couldn't understand why they weren't doing anything. It was disgusting! And it had a sword!

"What are you doing!" She yelled.

Something wasn't right, they were walking towards it! They didn't even have their swords drawn, they were just walking straight to it.

But the _it _Midna saw, was not what Link and Luna saw.

No, what they saw was a beautiful pond with crisp, cool, clean water and they were so hot all of a sudden. And thisty, and it was just so... Nice. Yes, it was... Perfect. And Midna wouldn't mind, after all she was just sitting there, right?

"You-you... Why! What. Is. Wrong. With. You!" Midna screamed, they were just going towards it without a care in the world. And they we're ignoring her too!

They unstrapped their belts, letting their swords fall to the ground, Midna had given up yelling and was now just trying to stop them. She floated in front of them and tried to block their path, but to no avail.

She tried to grab them and stop them, but they just wouldn't stop. They're eyes were glassy and they looked like Redeads, and they wouldn't stop!

by now Midna has had enough, She raised back her hand and smacked them, hard.

"Ow! Wha-wha happened?"

They looked around but this wasn't the tree that they had seen. The tree was _horrible,_Thorns were everywhere, Deku Baba sprouts were growing on the ceiling, the 'pond' was a grey abyss of something, the only flowers were the Deku Babas, Keese flew around their heads and most of all, the smell.

"What the- Where's my sword!" Luna yelled. Midna tossed her and Link their swords, pointed in the direction of _it_ and flew back to the shadows.

They turned in the direction she had pointed and saw a Deku Scrub. But this wasn't your average Deku Scrub, it was huge, it had a staff in one hand and a sword in the other. It looked to be about eight feet tall with big beefy arms and an intimidating stance.

Link drew his sword, as did Luna.

"Link!" She yelled "it's the staff! The staff makes you see things! Take it out first! I'll cover you!"

"Okay!"

Luna went charging in at it and Link snuck around behind it. He watched for his opening, he could see this wouldn't be easy. That Deku Scrub was about three feet taller then Luna, and she was having a hard time blocking it. She managed one good hit and the Scrub lost it's footing for just enough time, Link jumped in at it's arm and knocked the staff to the ground, it hit with a sickining thud and shattered. The Scrub glowed an errie purple color and shrunk to about four foot tall.

Luna let out a battle cry and charged the Scrub. It managed to block a few hits, but she was mad and every block was just fuel to the fire, but it was already to tired, so its sword went down and she finished it. It dissolved into nothingness and in its place, a key.

"What was that!" Link said, his head was buzzing, he had seen plenty of Deke Scrubs but none like that!

"It... Was... The staff" She panted.

"But it was-"

"The staff" She cut in "It cast a spell on its self. The staff was its power sorce"

She bent down to pick up the key, she looked around and saw a door with a lock on it. She took the key and shoved it in the lock and turned it. The lock fell off and she turned to face Link.

"Well I guess this is where we're supposed to go" She mutterd

"I agree"

"Okay, but before we go in let's make a deal. Who ever's in front will make the battle plan"

"Why" He asked.

"Becuase it's hard for the person in the back to see over the others shoulder!" She whined.

He nodded, afer all she was a little shorter than him. He walked up to the door, which was really just a big rock. He shoved it over and they walked in.

The room was relatively small, it was musty and dark. The only light came from some glowing orbs floating on the wall... But those orbs were floating towards them, the orbs glowed brighter revealing at least fifty Keese hanging upside down above their heads.

They instantly unsheathed their swords and started swinging at the bats. But those orbs kept coming closer...

Once all the Keese had either fled of been killed, the orbs were back on the walls. But somthing was amiss, the orbs were _staring_ at them.

"Link!" Luna yelled "Don't look at them!"

He instantly turned away. "Why!" He was so tempted to ignore what ever her answer might be and just kill those things, but he held his ground and waited and waited and waited.

"Luna!"

No answer, and no orbs...

"Oh no, no, no, NO!" He said to himself. Worst case senarios flashed through his mind, Luna with the Deku Scrub, his sword raised about to kill her. And many others. But another thought popped into his head.

"Midna!"

"What!" She grumbled, her silhouette appeared in front of him.

"Hey, where's Luna?" No response.

"Link! How do you lose a human!" She scolded.

"The orbs, she-she told me not to look at them and when I turned around she was gone. It wasn't my fault that happened!" He defended

"Ugh, stop whining and go find her!" She sank back to his shadow.

xxLunaxx

Her eyes fluttered open as she carefully sat up.

"Ugh, What the heck was that! Link?" She looked around.

"Link! Link where are you!"

"In here!" A voice, Link's voice! Coming from the door!

She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the door, she reached out to open it.

"Ow!" She hissed. She looked over her hand, burned. Great.

There was a flash of light and the room had changed. She was surrounded in fire.

"I should have known!" She said to herself.

Then, those same glowing orbs. Floating in a circle, spining.

"Ah!" She covered her head with her shield.

'_I know I can't look at them, but if I don't then how do I defeat them! Dang I really should have finished the book that Auru gave me, it was about these things' _She thought.

"Oh well I guess I have to go in blind" She mutterd.

She screwed her eyes shut and charged, she felt her sword connect with something and assumed it was an orb.

But you know what they say about assumed.

She barely opened one eye, she could make out the outline of a... Skull? She opened both eyes, Bubbles, Red Bubbles to be exact.

"Dang it!" She yelled.

It was getting way to hot. She made quick work of the Bubbles and went running around the room trying to find a way out.

But she was having a difficult time, her vision was blurring and she was dizzy.

She looked for what seemed like an eternity (Forty seconds) When the orbs came back. Of course to her they were just fuzzy purple blobs floating around in front of her, the purple was enough of a give away that she shut her eyes just in time.

She took out her sword and swung, she felt a hit and this time she was positive it was an orb.

She opened her eyes and the fire was gone, leaving just an empty room with a door.

She dragged herself to the door, grabbed it and shoved. A wave of cool air hit her and she let out a sigh of relief and stummbled in. The door shut behind her. And she collapsed.

She felt a pair of arms grab her before she hit the ground, and what sounded like a familiar voice yell her name.

But that was it, as everything faded into inky blackness.

***Looks down at you hanging from random cliff* Review and I'll pull you up! No I'm serious, Please reveiw, please, please, PLEASE. The buttons RIGHT THERE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Hehe, I had this typed days ago, I just wanted to make sure I didn't make you wait to long! ^ ^**

_Previously on Rise of a Warrior._

_It was getting way to hot. She made quick work of the Bubbles and went running around the room trying to find a way out._

_But she was having a difficult time, her vision was blurring and she was dizzy._

_She looked for what seemed like an eternity (Forty seconds) When the orbs came back. Of course to her they were just fuzzy purple blobs floating around in front of her, the purple was enough of a give away that she shut her eyes just in time._

_She took out her sword and swung, she felt a hit and this time she was positive it was an orb._

_She opened her eyes and the fire was gone, leaving just an empty room with a door._

_She dragged herself to the door, grabbed it and shoved. A wave of cool air hit her and she let out a sigh of relief and stummbled in. The door shut behind her. And she collapsed._

_She felt a pair of arms grab her before she hit the ground, and what sounded like a familiar voice yell her name._

_But that was it, as everything faded into inky blackness._

xxxx

"Luna! Luna wake up!" Link's voice echoed through her head.

She groggily opened her eyes to find herself laying on the ground.

"Link, how did you lose her!" Midna scolded him

'_Midna! Where did she come from, and how did I get here anyway?'_ She thought as she looked around. Another room, but this one didn't look to dangerous... At least it wasn't on fire.

"Link, Minda?" Her voice came out as barely a whisper, a big change from her cheery, loud voice.

"Luna! Thank Farore your alive!" He yelled

"Hey! Not so loud!" She whined.

"Okay" Midna mutterd "She lives! I'm leaving now" She disappeard back to the shadows.

"Well hello to you to, Midna" Luna said to no one in particular.

"Luna what happend, I mean you told me not to look at those things and then you just, vanish!" He waved his hands in the air to add emphasis.

"I could ask you the same thing. I have no clue what happened"

He heaved a sigh. After five minutes of silence, Link finally spoke up.

"Ok that's it. Your telling me every thing you know about those... Things!" He sat on a nearby rock and patted the spot next to him.

She sat down and took a deep breath.

"They're called Maho Masuta's, they cast spells that make you see things"

"Things?"

"Like when we first got here, how beautiful it was? It was a spell. That Deku Scrub had one of the Masuta's in his staff. When we opened the door we must have looked at it" She sighed.

"The spell takes affect that fast?" He really looked like he didn't want to belive it.

"Yes, so we have to be on our guard at all times"

He heaved a sigh "Well then, no more person in the back and person in the front. We stay next to each other at all times"

"Agreed"

So the two of them trekked around the room and they had to admit they liked this room the best. besides all the Keese flying around and the occasional Deku Baba, there wasn't much to be afraid of.

It was big and infested with vines, so of course, they had to check all the vines.

After twenty minutes of searching random vines, they came up empty.

"Well, that was a waste" She complained. She had twigs in her hair and scratches on her face and she smelled like some sort of combination of Deku Baba spit and Keese blood. Delicious. Same went for Link.

"Ugh, oh well I guess we should just move on" Link grumbled

"Fine. Pick a door"

Now there were two doors in the room and Link (Being tired) Choose the one closest to them. A big door with some kind of tribal markings on it.

"Korok's" Luna muttered as she traced her finger around the markings.

"What?"

"Korok's are an ancient tribe, this is their language. They used to be humans called Kokiri's but they turned to Korok's because they where afraid of humans... And you can't be human when you afraid of humans" She quoted a book Shad had given her.

Link raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

They turned to open the door, one shove and they were in.

The room was quiet, the tree looked a bit rotted here, so the moon light streamed through the holes in the bark creating an radiant glow on the foliage.

"Hey Link, what's that?" Luna asked pointing to a silhouette of what looked like a small person.

"I think it's..."

"Skullkid!" They said in unison

Indeed it was, the little scarecrow stood there tears in his eyes, siffling. Luna ran up to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Skullkid, what's wrong?"

He slapped her hand away. "You" He growled, his voice laced with venom. "You hurt them! They were my friends and you hurt them!"

"Skul-Skullkid? Wha-What are you talking about?" She whimpered.

Link came running up behind her, his sword drawn. "Skullkid, just calm down" He held his hands up defensifly.

Skullkid twiched and growled.

"Link, don't. Do. Anything" She whisperd.

"What? Why!"

"Look at his lantern"

The lantern in question was diffrent, it was surrounded in a purple light.

"Luna?" He whisperd "Why did you tell me to look at it!"

"It can't trick us if it's already tricking Skullkid"

"So, what do we do? It's not like we can hurt him"

She roled her eyes "We get the lantern away from him!" She hissed.

"Well, then let's do it"

Skullkid wasn't much of a problem, he just keped swinging the lantern at them. No the problem was that they couldn't hurt him, they couldn't just kill him and take the lantern. A half hour went by of them trying to block Skullkid's lantern and trying to grab it at the same time. Evetually they ended up back to back trying to make a plan.

"What do we do, Luna!"

"Why. Ask. Me!" She puctuated each word with a swing of her sword to block that cursed lantern.

"Your the one who read about these things-Ah!" Skullkid jumped over to him and swung, Link just barely had enough time to block it.

They thought and thought and thought but they just couldn't think! But they managed a small plan.

Link took out Skullkid's old horn and while Luna coverd for him, he aimed at Skullkid and blew. A gust of wind blew out and hit Skullkid.

The lantern went flying out of the unsespecting scarecrows hands and sailed into the ground and shatterd. A screech came from it before it disapperd into a cloud of smoke. Skullkid blinked when he relized what he had done and ran over to Link and Luna. Tears welled up in his eyes and his bottem lip quiverd.

"Hey Skullkid, you okay?" Link asked.

"Y-yes"

Luna crouched down so she was eye level with him. "Skullkid, what did you see?"

He sniffled before he amswerd, "I-I saw you a-and Link... Laying over th-there and-and you was hurt... And there w-was a Deku Baba and-and..."

"I understand" She said sweetly "But we're ok, see?" She smiled and gusterd to herself and Link. "Now you should probaly get out of here..."

"Okay!" He grinned "But I found this!"

He handed them a key, a _big_ key.

"I was gonna give it's to you, before..." He trailed off.

"Thanks, Skullkid. But you really should go..." Link said accepting the key.

"Ok... Hehe bye!" And he dissaperd into a cloud of leaves.

"Well, let's go find this door!" Luna chirped, running off. _Again._

Link heaved a sigh and trugged after her.

Two more hours of searching and they finnaly found it... Kind of. They found it but it was surrounded by Deku Babas. They finished them off and walked to the door.

"Well this is it" She sighed.

"Yep" He walked over to the jars in front of the door.

"What are you doing?"

He through the jars against the wall and two fairys flutterd out. Luna rolled her eyes and stepped over to one. The fairies flew around them and they were instantly refreshed.

The fairies dissaperd.

They stood in front of the door.

They nodded to each other.

Link shoved in the key and turned.

The door lurched open.

And they stepped in.

**YAYZ! CHAPPY SIX! PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME HOW I DID! AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! *Faints***

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Ahhh! haven't updated in so long... I am so sorry... I had writers block, and I never get that! I planned this whole story and I have a great ending and stuff, but I forgot the dungeons so the next dungeons will be a lot shorter. Hehe...he. **_**Akward.**_

The boss was easy. A giant and we mean giant, Deku Baba under the spell of three Maho Masutas. So break the spelll on the Deku Baba and then kill the Maho's, those three turned out to be the last so the temple was safe again. It didn't take as long as expected, but hey, two swords are better than one, right?

Well when they finally found their way out, they were instantly blinded by sun light. Luna found that to be a good thing, it meant that they would be traveling at dark.

Link found this a very annoying, it meant that they would be traveling at dark.

Seeing as they had agreed that they would camp at the temple entrance. 'no matter the time' as Link had said (To his regret)

So they set up for the... Day, and laid back.

Now Luna had sleeping issues, she liked the sounds in the forest. The birds chirping as they dashed from one tree to the next, trying to catch their friends. The wind wistling through the trees and the... the... Oh gosh she was tired.

Oh well might as well...

_She woke up to Link grabbing both her shoulders and shaking them._

_"Okay, Link I'm up!" She screamed, he was hurting her and he wouldn't let go, what was he doing! Everyithing felt so hazy... _

_"Link! Let go!" She felt his grip lessen, she opened her eyes "Link what was with-" She was cut short when she saw him turn around. That wasn't Link..._

_His skin was so pale... And his forest green tunic had turned a deathly black. But, but his eyes, those feral blue eyes, red. Piercing and evil._

_He drew his sword._

_No._

_She reached for her own sword, nothing._

_"Where-"_

_She could feel eyes on her. She slowly turned around and followed her gaze up._

_"Telma!"_

_No, no,no,no... She had those red eyes, pale skin, black clothes. And her dagger drawn. Now not many people knew of the bar maids dagger, she only had it for those ruffians that stumbled in the bar._

_But she would never raise it to Luna..._

_But this wasn't Telma..._

_She raised the dagger. No._

_She brought it down and Luna just barely rolled out of the way, she stood up and tried to back away but found herself in someone else's arms. She turned to the face of her best friend, Ashei._

_She tried to shake lose of her grip but she couldn't get out._

_Link started slowly edgeing his way towards her, sword back and ready to kill her._

_He raised it back..._

_Her eyes went wide from the pain, she couldn't die here, not by the hands of the ones she trusted... Not now, not here..._

_She could feel the life being drained from her, the last thing she heard was a deep, raspy voice saying. "Silly girl, don't you know? Everyone has a shadow"_

_She looked up to see a lone figure at the top of a hill, but that was it..._

She darted up. Sweat soaked her tunic but she was freezing cold.

"Hey" Link said coming to her side "Bad dream?"

She looked at him, her eyes still wide and filled with fear. She was shaking, she looked up to the blue eyes of her traveling partner. Blue not red, blue.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Then a thought flashed through her head. _Telma._

She looked at him one more time, then turned into a panther and went dashing off towards castle town. Link could only stare as she disappeared from his view. It took him a second to register what just happend, he had never seen her look so scared... He shook his head and turned to his wolf form and took off after her.

xx Luna xx

Telma had to be there.

Link was.

So she would be to, right?

Right!

Luna couldn't bear the thought of Telma being that... Thing! That thing that had tried to... Kill her.

She shook off the thought and continued to run through the field. She had made it out of the forest but now she had a long way to go before she would even see the town. She kept running through the dream, it had seemed so real...

And the last thing in the dream... That, she couldn't shake that.

"_Silly girl, don't you know? Everyone has a shadow"_

What was that supposed to mean?

She recalled the night she had spent in the castle before they had set out, the princess had called her out to the castle library so she could look at that 'Triforce' on the back of her hand. The princess had told her about herself, probably expecting some sort of exchange. She'd tell Luna something and Luna would tell her something. No that wasn't happening, only one tribe knew of her past and they were... Gone.

But as she recalled, the princess had said something about dreams... Like being able to tell what they meant.

As soon as she checked on Telma she would go to the castle and ask for the princess.

But it was a long run, enough time to think of that tribe...

xx Link xx

What was with her? She just took off after she woke up, she looked pretty scared...

"Link! What did you do now!"

Of course Midna would choose now to come out.

"Isn't the kid supposed to be here!" She said, getting irritated.

_"She ran off after she woke up"_ He growled

"Well you should have at least tried to stop her. After all it was probably your fault, you probably scared her away..."

_"How could I have scared her? She stood up to those monsters without even flinching!"_

Midna scoffed and lightly slapped his snout. "Just go find her!"

xx Luna xx

She stood in front of the castle town gates, she turned back to a human and walked- or rather -_ ran_ through the entrance.

The town seemed fine. People rushed about completely ignoring their fellow man. Most of them were probably late for something, considering how many of them were shoving.

She ran towards the bar, dodging people and animals, she turned to go down those old farmiliar stairs, she took them two at a time and scampered in the door. She slowed her pace the second she stepped in. The smell of rum filled the air, she didn't mind it although some might find it a bit... Off, that a fourteen year old would find the smell of rum to be the smell of home.

She carefully stepped in. The sounds of people laughing and enjoying themselves, the musty air. And, and...

"Telma!" Luna ran up to the woman behind the counter and threw her arms around the bar maid.

"Hello, Luna-" She smiled. But the young girl was already hugging Ashei.

"I'm so glad your okay!" She grinned.

"Now, now. What would make you come rushing in here like that? Not that I'm not completely overjoyed to see you but..." Telma trailed off.

"Oh" Luna waved her hand, finally calming down "It was... Nothing. Just a dream"

Telma cocked an eyebrow, that wasn't like her to freak out over a dream. "Well the princess knows a thing or two about dreams, maybe you should go see her..."

"I am. I just wanted to see you. So bye!" She turned to run out the door but Telma stopped her.

"Hold up a sec', hon. Where's Link?" She questioned.

The smile was wiped off her face and her cheeks turned red, she hadn't even thought of her partner... Oops.

"Oh, uh he... Um... He should be right behind me... So, uh... Bye!" And with that she turned and ran out the door leaving a very confused Telma in her wake.

**Well I'll post another chapter on the 'morrow. so in the words of my character... Uh... Bye!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Alright, it's time to get to know Luna! And of all the people in Hyrule to tell... Can you guess who she chose? (It's kinda obvious...And not Link!)**

After leaving Telma's, Luna ran all the way to Hyrule castle. Dodging people and animals, she was almost tempted to turn into a beast right there, of course that would result in either her getting chased out of the town, (Or completly banished) by the Hylian guard. Still she fantasized about it.

When she finally reached the first set of gates she was greeted by the guard himself.

"State your business and your name" He said in a robotic voice.

She cleared her throat. "My name is Luna and I have matters with the princess, _private _matters"

"I cannot allow you to enter without knowing whatever _matters _you have. The princess must be kept under the tightest guard" He stated firmly.

"Look" She said "The princess knows me... Can't ya just, I don't know... Tell her my name? Er something?"

He sighed, visibly (Whitch is saying somthing considering that helmet) irritated. "I suppose I could call someone to tell her... What did you say your name was?"

She mentally laughed at the forgetfulness of the guard, but managed to keep a straight face. "Name's Luna" She mumbled.

"Well, we'll see if she knows you" He called for another guard, this one seemed younger and more... Squishy. The first guard leaned in and whispered something in his ear. The younger one went scurrying off to (hopefuly) alert the princess.

The guard ran through the long hallways of the great Hyrule castle. He recalled getting lost at least twice a day, he just hoped he could find the princess so that girl wouldn't have to wait.

The princess had just finished signing some sort of legal paper. Perhaps she should have looked to see what the paper was for... But she was just so used to signing things...

The guard came bustling in, panting. "Princess," He huffed "there's a girl here... Says you know her"

"Well," She said, running a hand through her long brown hair. "What is her name?"

"Luna... I think" He scratched his head.

The princess seemed to brighten for a moment. But then she sank back in her chair and her eyebrows knitted together, she shook her head. "Send for her." She waved her hand.

The guard went running back out the door and ran back to the main gate.

By this time Luna's patience was running on empty and she was about to throw caution to the wind and turn into a beast right there, claw and bite her way through the guard and rip the door to the throne room from it's hinges. But right before she did this, the pudgey little guard came running back through the gates saying that the princess had confirmed that she knew Luna.

Once safely in the castle throne room, Luna was greeted by a very flusterd looking princess surrounded by the royal guard.

The princess mutterd a few things to the chief guard and he called out to his comrades that the princess had requested to be left alone with 'this girl'.

Once they had left, the princess motioned for Luna to follow her. She led the younger girl through the castle corridors to the library. They sat down across from each other.

"So... Where is Link" The princess began.

Luna's face turned a deep shade of red, she had forgotten about him... Again. "Oh... He, uh..." Maybe she could tell the princess..."I left him in the forest"

The princess got a puzzled look on her face. "Why? And how?"

"I... Had some... More pressing matters to take care of..." She muttered.

"Well, I hope that these _matters_ were not too pressing." She spoke with such authority, it was almost... Scary.

"Hmm" Luna said, trying to change the subject. She glanced around the room trying to find something, she found nothing. But maybe nothing was that something... "You know, princess" She began "The royal guard isn't very good. I mean, they just leave you with a complete stranger and expect you to be fine. How do they know that I'm not some sort of threat?"

The princess chuckled. "They didn't leave me."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and who did they leave?"

The princess smirked. "Well" She seemed to say to the air "Shiek, you may come out."

There was a small puff of smoke and when it disappeared, a young woman-looked to be about the same age as the princess-was standing in the center of the room. A scarf covered her face and light blond bangs seemed to float over blood red eyes. Multiple weapons could be seen wrapped in gauze around her legs and arms, a blue jumpsuit with the signature mark of the Shiekah tribe, a red eye with a tear drop.

The princess smiled and motioned for the woman to come over. "This is Shiek, she is a member of the long forgotten Shiekah tribe, and my personal guard. Shiek is always with me... She is my shadow..."

Luna was at a loss for words, could it really be her? She jumped out of her chair and walked up to the Shiekah. She looked in those scarlet eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

Shiek's eyes grew wide when she finally realized exactly _who_ she was looking at. She took a step foward and embraced Luna in a hug.

"S-Shiek?" Luna stutterd. "I-I... is it, really...?"

Shiek pulled away from her and smiled behind her scarf. "You tell me."

Zelda got up from her seat, looking very confused, cleared her throat and said, "I do believe that I have some right to an explanation."

Both the latter looked up at the momentarily-forgotten princess, looked back at each other, Shiek gave Luna a questionable look and Luna nodded an answer.

"Where do you want us to start?"

"Who knows more?"

Shiek looked at Luna. "You'd better sit down. This is gonna take awhile..."

xx Flash back xx

_She landed in the spring with a sickening thud, she was scared she might die and she was much to young to die. The pain she felt was overwelming, imagine a thousand knives being stabbed through you repeatedly with every breath you take._

_Every heart beat making you want to scream._

_Now pictrue hell._

_multiply it by three._

_You have what she was feeling at this moment._

_And the light, it was so bright she felt that if she were to open her eyes to try and figure out where she was, she would go blind._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and one final, shooting pain, and then... Nothing, absolutely nothing, no pain, no light, no anything._

_She slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into the eyes of two women, she glanced around the room she was in, it was so different from everything she had ever seen... She looked back up at the women and shakily stood up._

_Once safely on her feet, her gaze returned to those two women, they were so strange, one of them was green, the other blue, they looked so strange... It was... frightening..._

_"Please child, do not be afraid." Said the blue one._

_"But we must tell you, your life so far has been... short. However, you have had a fairly decent home and famliy..." Said the green one._

_"All of that is about to change... Now look at your new form."_

_The girl walked over to a pool of water and looked in at her reflection. But what was this! She looked like one of those things! Those... Those, what was the name, ah ha! She looked like a human!_

_And she was human..._

_"That be not the only form you take, my dear. But I am sure you will find that out for yourself."_

_"Yes, but time has grown short... We must leave."_

_"But we will warn you. All your life before this event must be forgotten..."_

_"This world can not know of the other..."_

_"Farewell."_

_And with a flash of light they disappeared._

_Another flash and the girl fell to the ground, unconscious._

"Ah, it is getting late. Maybe we should finish this tomorrow." Luna suggested.

Zelda, who had been too wrapped in the story to notice the time, glanced out the window to the dark night sky. She nodded and informed Luna that she could stay in the castle, to which the young girl agreed.

Once goodnights were said they headed off to their rooms, Luna of course, being shown by a guard to hers.

Of course through that story she had been unaware of the fourth listener hiding in the shadows...

**Okay... Not my best, but hey no matter how much that sucked. I shall still beg for reviews! So, PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T SEE IT, I'M ON MY HANDS AND KNEES SHAMELESSLY BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! And by the way, Shiek is not the OOT Shiek, she's just got the same name. REVIEW!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Well I shamelessly begged and was given reviews... I THANK YOU SO MUCH *More tears of joy***

_A long empty corridor stood before her. She shivered as a chilled wind blew through the small windows. With each step she took, a torch lit, as if to guide her to whatever doom lay before her._

_After what seemed like an eternity, she finally found herself standing in front of a large wooden door coverd in an ancient language. She traced her finger along the edge.. _

_It creaked open, as if a slow foreboding death lay behind it. _

_She slowly made her way in, a flash of light. _

_She opened her eyes and found herself in a large dark room, in the center, a mirror._

_A mirror, glowing, shadows pouring out of it as if all hell had broken lose._

_A man stood in front of the mirror controlling the shadows as they flowed out._

_His eyes landed on her and she realized she was looking at a shadow. But he couldn't be a normal shadow, he had a form, the form of a man, but those bloody red glowing eyes and translucent figure were dead give aways._

_This man was not human, but she could recognize him from somewhere..._

_A shadow moved up to him, he reached down and picked it up from the ground and it became a sword in his hand. He reached out to her and clenched his fist, she was suddenly right in front of him. _

_He raised back the sword and she tried to put her hands up as if they would stop the blow, but she found that her hands were held behind her, most likely by shadows._

_He brought the sword down on her._

_And that was it._

_He pulled the sword out of her and scoffed. "Your nothing but a shadow yourself."_

Luna woke when a knock sounded on the heavy wooden door. Her hair stuck to her face in clumps, she was soaked with sweat. Another dream... What was with her? She dreamed about good things, and all of these dreams ended in her death... Maybe she should speak with the princess... Ah well...

Questions swam through her mind, the mirror, the shadows. But what haunted her the most were the final words, each time by that man...

"The princess has called for you." A husky voice came through the door.

She let out a sigh, at least she was ready. She had slept with her her sword and tunic. She climbed out of the bed and opened the door, she was startled to see two guards standing on either side of the door way and nearly drew her sword to them. One of them stepped forward and she carefully followed him down the long castle halls to the door of the library. The same question on whether or not to tell the princess of her dreams continued to nag at her mind, but that didn't mean she couldn't shake it...

She took in a breath and let it out, silently wishing that she could let out those dreams as quickly as the air from her lungs... She shifted her footing as the guard-being a surprising gentleman-opened the door for her.

She stepped in and walked up to the princess, she sat across from her and paused. A long silence ensued, Luna fidgeted in her seat. It was as if the princess could sense that something was amiss. Truth be told, Luna would love to tell the princess everything. But to hope for an answer was a long forgotten skill in Luna's mind... She could only hope that the princess

"Well, how did you sleep?"

... Of course.

Luna panicked, she couldn't lie to royalty! She could say she slept _fine,_ because fine isn't good, right?

Right!

It would have to do. "I slept fine princess, thank you." She muttered, trying to cover the sarcasm that threatened to drip from every word.

"Hm." She eyed Luna. "Well, if you would, please continue from the point you left off."

"O-of course..."

xx Flash back xx

_She slowly opened her eyes, she was in a hut with no clear memories of her past. Not a desirable place. _

_She slowly sat up, her vision blurred and her head began to spin. Her vision cleared and she looked around... She was alone in the little hut and fear began to settle in her mind. She heard footsteps outside and quickly hid under the thick blanket that covered her small frame and make it look as though she was asleep._

_A few muffled voices and... _

_"I don't know who she is! She was just laying in the spring!" _

_The voice was obviously female, but what was that about a spring? The girl dug through her memories, but all she could come up with were those two women in that spring, her name-Luna- and that was it! _

_"But how does one so young-I mean what, she looks like she's only seen about six years!-end up in the middle of a spring, all alone! What are we supposed to do with her!"_

_That voice was male, he sounded kinda mean. She decided that she didn't like him._

_"We raise her as one of our own." Said the determined female._

_"Raise her! RAISE her! You mean take in a stranger, feed them and show them the sacred fighting techniques we've kept a secret from outsiders for centuries! Are you mad!" She definitely didn't like him._

_"Well what would you like to do with her! For Naryu's sake, she's just a child!" The woman retorted._

_She heard the man sigh as if he had finally given in. "She's your responsibility. I expect you to keep an eye on her, you'll also need to train her. She had a nice blade with her for being so young... Her training will begin on the 'morrow, have fun."_

_...and a moment later footsteps stomping out of the tent. The woman let out a good long sigh and sat down next to the cot._

_A blade? She didn't recall owning any sword... Of course she couldn't recall much of anything...She decided that now would be a good time to 'wake up'. So, she blinked once, twice, three times and... _

_"Ah! Y-your awake! Are you well?" Her voice filled with concern._

_"I-I'm fine... Uh, where am I?"_

_The woman stood, tall and proud."You are in the Shiekah camp, the sworn protectors of the hylian royal family, guardians of Hyrule. I am Impa, you will be raised as one of us, unless of course, you can tell me where your from...?" She cocked an eyebrow._

_"I-I-I... I don't... Know..." Luna sniffled._

_"Well then you shall live here. Your training begins tomorrow, I suggest you get some rest. Goodbye." She left the tent, leaving Luna to think of the recent events. It was amazing, so much had happened... _

"The next day I met Shiek, we've been friends ever since..." Said Luna, with a wistful look in her eyes.

Zelda shook her head. "But, the Shiekah vanished four years ago. What did you do for the other four years? And what happened to them?"

Luna, who had suddenly become very interested in the ground, smiled. "Well, after the Shiekah left, I wandered around Hyrule. And some how ended up in Zora's Domain, Queen Rutela took me in... I lived there for two years and then when Queen Rutela... Well, you know... After that I stayed with the Gorons, but then when their chief... Well I supose you know that too... but when they kicked out the humans I stayed with Renado for about a month before coming here..." She sighed.

The princess opened and closed her mouth several times before heaving out a sigh and flopping back in her chair.

A guard came busrting through the door saying that the princess was needed. She was about to say she was busy but Luna stood up and shook her head.

"Go on, princess. I need to be going anyway... So, goodbye!" She winked before turning on her heels and rushing out the door.

The princess sighed and stood to follow the guard.

Of course that listener was still lurking in the shadows...

**O.O Cliffy! Please review! Cudos to reviewers who guess who the shadow person is!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! AHHHH! Late update! I sowwy... Anyway, (Small spoilers for Fire Emblem Raidiant Dawn) I've been playing said game and... I killed King Pelleas... Review if you know what I'm talking about! Or, even if you don't!**

The familiar cackle of the imp woke him from his cat nap... Or rather, wolf nap... She floated out of his shadow as his jaw streched back into a yawn.

"Eh hee hee! Sleep well my little wolf?" She got that mechanical grin on her face.

He snorted before blowing off her question and skipping to his own. _"Did you find her yet?"_ He grumbled. His traveling 'partner' had ran out on him after their rest in the forest, he had followed her as far as he could, of course he had lost her. After all, she seemed wide awake despite JUST waking up. While he was still trying to gather his senses, she had turned to a beast and made a mad-dash for the castle.

The imp rolled her eyes before replying "Of course I found her! After all, even though she could out run my chubby wolf, she can't out run the shadows! Eh hee hee!"

He growled at her insult. _"So? Where'd she go!"_

She laughed at him once again "Now, now. Don't blow your top wolf-boy! I need both of you to get those crystals, and as much as I'd love to watch you two tear each other limb from limb. We've got more important things to take are of! And as for where she is, she's on her way right now. So you'd better turn human."

_"She's coming NOW! Well why didn't you-"_

She clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhhhhh! She's coming!"

_"Coming. From. WHERE!"_ He barked.

"Ugh! I'll tell you later! Now shush you idiot!" She commanded him into utter silence, save for the sound of him transforming. Soon, rushed foot steps could be heard along with frantic mumbling. As they got closer the imp and former wolf could make out a few things, such as...

"They're gonna kill me."

"Maybe they'll understand..."

"Oh, but how am I supposed to find them!"

She turned the corner to find herself nose-to-nose with the imp. "How 'bout looking right in front of you? Eh hee hee!"

Her eyes widened. "Midna! B-but how d-did you...?" She stuttered.

"Eh hee hee! Don't you know that it's very rude to run away from allies? No matter, although I will hand it to you, you are very hard to follow, Luna." Midna laughed at the stunned look on the girls face.

Luna slowly turned to face Link. And she had to admit, he looked very scary. He had his chest puffed out and his arms crossed, his face was tilted down making his death glare even darker. He was fuming. Oh yes, and that sword? VERY scary. She sheepishly walked up to him before bravely raising her chin to look him the eye, trying not to falter under his never ending death glare.

They continued to stare at each other, until his gaze softened. He lowered his arms and sighed.

"We'll talk about this later. But now we have to get to Zora's Domain." He turned and walked away, before noticing the lack of foot steps behind him. He turned slightly. "You coming?"

Midna glanced back at her. Luna shook her head and began walking in their direction. She stayed a few yards back as if she was to frighted to walk next to them. Midna, taking notice of this, dropped back to 'float' next to the sulking girl.

"So... The Shiekah, huh?" She smirked. Luna's eyes widened once again as she fumbled for words.

"How... You... I..." She croaked. "You didn't tell him, did you?" she whispered.

"Eh hee hee!" Midna laughed, enjoying being the tormentor. "Mabye I did, maybe I didn't. You'll have to find out!" She floated back next to Link before turning back and winking at the flustered girl and jumping back to the green clad hero's shadow.

...

By the end of the day they had covered far too much ground and killed far too many bulblins. Gotten shot with far too many arrows and used far too many red potions. Needless to say... They literally collapsed into the ground.

"I-I can see Zora's Domian from here... If we go on for about another few hours... We could sleep there..." Luna panted. Letting her sword lazily roll out of her hand.

Link groaned a rejection, no more walking today. The tell tale sound of Midna coming out of the shadows filled their ears. "What! You guys are done already! You bunch of lazy slobs! Zora's Domain is just a few hours away! Get up and get going! Your feet aren't going to move themselves! Now GO!"

They groaned a response. This infuriated Midna, she raised her hand and shadow magic formed around the two very tired warriors. With a simple wave of her hand she placed them on their feet jolting them forward, forcing them to trudge on.

They begrudgingly made their way across the remaining few miles of province, they reached the outskirts of Zora's Domian. And collapsed.

Midna came floating out of Link's shadow, the two fallen hero's gazed longingly at her. She looked up at the domain and mumbled a short. "Good enough." And crawled back down. They laid there for a few moments, panting in exhaustion. Luna turned to her partner. "Why didn't we travel as beast?" They sighed before bursting into weak laughter. A few more minutes and they were out.

...

...

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she jolted from her spot next to Link. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth before glancing to see if she had woken the latter. He was sitting up, staring at her expectantly. "What happened?" He asked.

She paused for a moment, another nightmare. What the heck! That one was horrible! She could feel tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't cry... She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. Link placed a hand on her shoulder, she was shaking like crazy. "Luna?" he asked again, more concerned this time.

She slowly looked up at him and without warning crushed him in a hug. She stayed there with her arms locked around him for only a few seconds before pulling back abruptly and shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry..." She mutterd, eyes glued to the ground.

"It's... Fine." He replied. He looked up at the sun, early morning. They should get going... He stood up and looked down at the girl tracing circles in the grass. "Come on." He said. "Let's get this over with."

She looked up at him before slowly getting up and nodding her response. They walked in utter silence, both thinking of their own things. The trip up went by fast and they soon found themselves in the waterfall basin of the domain. A Zora guard approached them. "What brings you two tiny humans here?" He asked.

Link was about to reply before Luna stepped up. "We seek audience with King Ralis." She stated boldly. The guard eyed them cautiously before nodding for them to follow. They approached the roaring waterfall and the guard turned to him. "I don't see how you two could get up there... So..."

Link stepped in front of him, eyeing the waterfall. "We can make it. Just go on up and we'll meet you there." He offered. The guard shook his head. "Whatever you say..." He muttered. They watched as he dove into the water and turned to fight the 'fall swiming boldly up. Luna turned to Link. "Well, I don't know how _your_ getting up there... But I was taught when I lived here." She smirked.

"Well." He said, grinning back at her. "I have my way, so lets see yours."

She winked at him, accepting the challenge. She pulled the blue bandana from around her neck up and over her nose. She dove in the water and did just as the guard. Swam up the waterfall and disappeared. Midna, who he had not noticed, heaved out a sigh. "I should have gone with her. She can swim unlike my chubby hero. Eh hee hee!" She sank back down before he could smack her. Fat jokes get annoying when your not fat.

He turned to a wolf, forcing her out of his shadow and began the bothersome trip of hopping from one rock to another. After several minutes of Midna complaining, they finally reached the top, only to find Luna with her 'I've-been-sitting-here-all-day' look. She sighed before walking over to her now human partner. "Geez, what happend! You're one slow wolf! I've been sitting here forever!" She whined.

He sighed. "I took the stairs." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine. The guard is speaking with Ralis." She huffed.

"Well let's hope it doesn't take long." He said. After around three minutes, Link could have sworn Luna would die, if she didn't kill him first. He attempted to calm her down, fearing that she might wear a hole in the ground, he reached out to stop her from pacing. She hissed at him, jerked her arm out of his grasp and continued her pace.

Link, taken aback by the hiss, forgetting that she was part feline. Sadly trudged back to where he was sitting. After a few more minutes the guard came out and called for them. Luna walked up to him and, luckily, Link noticed her claws were out and he jumped after her, grabbing both of her wrists and held them at her back as they slowly passed the guard. Luna of course, glaring at him as if a simple look would tear him apart. She seemed to be doing a good job of at least, unnerving him as they passed.

They stepped into the throne room, royal Zora guards stood perfectly still and maids scurried back and forth. The place was definitely looking more like a throne room... They were led to the back of the room, bumping into several of the maids on the way. They approached the king and kneeled before him.

He had grown, for sure. He now stood as the tallest Zora here, he looked down at them. "Rise." He stated. He looked back and forth, from one to another. "It's good to see you well. You must tell me how you to met." He smiled.

"Ralis..." Luna sighed, her eyes shining. Everyone in the room stopped and gasped, how dare that human call the king by his name! Ralis looked around at the gaping servants. "What? These two are close friends of mine, and the queens. So if you would, I'd like to speak with them... Alone." Immediately all of the maids went scurrying off along with all the guards, save for one who chose to speak. "My king, how can you be sure that they pose no threat?" He asked, his voice slightly quivering.

"They have my trust. You are excused." The guard bowed before hurrying away. Ralis sighed and glanced at the two humans, they were shuffling their feet uncomfortably. He heaved another sigh. He looked them over, taking notice of the blue bandana wrapped around Luna's neck, the golden trim sparkling in the light. "You still have that?" He questioned, pointing to said item.

"Of course! It's from your mother after all..." She trailed off at the last part as memories of the late queen flooded her mind. She had given her that bandana only a month after she had been living there. As she recalled, the late king could make full sets of armor for any human worthy enough to live with the Zora's. While his wife could only make the scarf that would wrap around their face and allow who ever was wearing it to breathe under the waves. Luna had been given one. Which she treasured dearly.

"Hmm, yes." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "She was, quite fond of you."

"I can only hope."

"Well, as much as I'd like to hope you came just to visit, I know that it's hard for you to come out here unless it was of the utmost importance. So, what do you need?" He chukled lightly at their nervous expressions. "Well? Out with it! We Zora's will happily oblige to anything you have need of."

Link coughed before stepping forward. "Actually, we were wondering if you knew of something called... A shadow crystal?"

Ralis's eyes flashed before regaining their former calmness. "Come." He gestured for them to follow. He led them to a wall where he paused before reaching into a bag tied to the belt on his waist. He pulled out a simple shell, he fitted it into an engraving on the wall. It shined and the outline of a door lit up. They watched in amazement as the door opened. Ralis stepped inside and they slowly followed...

**YAY! *Confetti* Chappy ten! The big 1-O! Review and help me celebrate! Reviewing will also cause faster updates! Not to mention make me one of the happiest girls on earth!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya!... All I wanted was a review... *Tear drop***

They gasped in awe at the room they were now standing in. It was some sort of old library, shelf after shelf was lined up, filled to the brim with books sprinkled with the dust of many years. They had obviously been sitting there for decades, judging by the ripped covers and skultula webs covering what was once a front page.

"You are the first humans to see this place" Ralis(Is that spelled right?) said, his eye twinkled betraying the serious expression he held. He threw the shell in his hand to the center of the room, their eyes followed it as it hit dead center of a triforce, painted on the floor. "If you can find it. I will grant you entrance to the temple." The two heros looked at him in a confused manner. He chuckled. "I suppose I could grant you _one _hint... " A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth "You have to look, in the books."

They slowly nodded. "I'll go this way, Link." Luna said, she turned to go on the other side of the room. A small well of fear, for the size and quantity of the shelves rising in both of them. They scanned over the first row, nothing about the books seemed very special. Each one had the mark of some sort of shell. But that was all...

They scanned over the shelf for what seemed like hours. But they found nothing, and they were begining to get discouraged with the large quantity of the books. And the temptation was proving to much, as they were now opening certain books and reading them.

Ralis looked on, they would get it eventually... He hoped. They _were_ taking awhile, and the puzzle wasn't to hard... They were getting close, they would get to it soon. Thank the goddesses. Pherhaps if they passed it up, he would give them another hint...

They continued the search, and just as they were about to pass it up. Link grabbed a book and called over the second searcher, who was currently reading and not looking. "Luna! Come over here!" He motioned.

Ralis smiled, finally! Now they just had to figure it out...

Luna abandoned her precious book and walked over to see what had gotten her partner so rattled up. "Have you found it?" She asked. She stood on her toes and leaned over his shoulder. "Is this it? It looks as all the other books..." She mumbled the last bit. Trying to see what he did. All it was, was a book.

He closed it and turned it over so she could see the spine. "Look at this mark." He pointed to the impression of a shell. She ran her fingers over it, as did he. It wasn't like the others, it wasn't just a mark, it was an _impression_...

The two exchanged glances, grins now plastered on their faces. Luna ran over to the center of the room and grabbed the shell. Ralis's smile widened, they had figured it out.

She ran back to the green-clad hero, who was so patiently holding the book. She handed him the plain white item, he took it and thanked her. They shuffled their feet, this had better be it. If it wasn't, they would have to ask Ralis again, and that would be a huge dishonor. Each one silently prayed that it would fit, he carefully fitted it in...

Success!

Or so they thought... It fit, of course, but nothing happened... They sighed, and Ralis faltered his smile, they were so close! They just had to get the last part, it wouldn't be so hard... They turned it back and forth in their hands, studing every inch. Luna let out a sigh. "There must be something else." She mumbled. "Let's just put it back." She took it out of his hands and placed back on the shelf.

Link shook his head. "No, let's keep it with us." He pulled it down, but it wouldn't budge. They stared at it, bewildered. He let out a huff and yanked it, it tilted only slightly, and a glow appeared on the shell. The earth started to shake and Ralis regained his smile.

Gravel rained down from the celing and the dust shook off the walls, books and onto the heros heads. They took several steps back and the shelf shook, they turned and tried to run away from the falling shelf.

The shaking proved to much for them and they stumbled over. They hit the ground and twisted themselves around, they watched the shelf come crashing down mere inches away from them, kicking up a cloud of dust. After it had settled and they worked up the nerve to move, they looked up and examined the fallen piece of wood.

Ralis coughed, requesting their attention. They shifted their gaze to him and he pointed were the shelf had been, they turned and gasped. A large spiral staircase trailed up past the celing of the room.

They slowly stood, shaking at first. Luna coughed and walked up to the twisting stairs, she ran her fingers along the edge of the cut out doorway. She sighed. "I don't know about this..." She trailed off.

Link turned to the Zora prince, who was still smiling. "Ralis, have you ever been up there?" He asked, looking at his partner. She was still staring at the stairs (A/N No pun intended), her eyes still filled with concern. The prince waved his hand dismissively.

"Not for a few years." He paused. "But it is safe." His short explanation left them a bit weary of the situation. The prince led them up the stairs, they tripped from the horrible lack of light and choked on the thick dust.

They reached the top, or at least, _near _the top. Luna held her hand out to stop them. "Something... Is not right..." She shut her eyes. When she reopened them they flashed a dangerous red and misted over. "Shadows..." She mumbled under her breath, but that voice wasn't hers, it was deeper, like a grown woman unstead of a young girls... She shut her eyes and put a hand to her head. "What just... Happend?" She asked.

Ralis put a hand on her shoulder. "What about the shadows?" He stared into her eyes, they were confused and full of trouble. She shook her head and backed out of his grasp.

She stared at the prince. "What are you talking about?"

Link put a finger to his lips, silencing the group. He drew his sword, as did Luna, and slowly edged toward the top of the stairs. There was light at the top, with each step they took it got brighter. Almost welcoming them to whatever fate lay ahead.

They finally reached the end and broke free into the light. But as soon as they stepped up, the light was cut off and a cackle could be heard. _"Silly humans. You should learn to read your warnings..."_

Another cackle and then a thud, the prince yelled something and the two heros jerked around. A shadow was reaching out from the ground, pulling the zora prince into it's shady dephs. He was nearly pulled in before Link dove for his hand and somehow managed to pull him up.

Luna turned to the green-hero as a shadow came up behind him. "Link! Remember how to fight these!" She yelled as she ran a sword through the dark beings surrounding them. The hero nodded and helped up the prince.

"Ralis! Go...! Now!" He yelled, ushering the zora down the stairs. The prince turned to protest, but Link wouldn't hear it, he shoved the zora down the stairs. Forcing him to leave, he then turned and stabbed a shadow sneaking up behind him.

They were far out numbered, and they didn't have much of a chance. Shadows were pouring out of the walls in a flowing stream of darkness, screeching and cackling when ever they attacked. The deafening noises pierced the ears of the tired warriors forcing them to stop mid attack and try to shield themselves from the horrible noise.

As soon as they stopped they were bombarded with the shadows. Piling on top of them, they relentlessly slashed at them, spilling blood on the floor.

"Stop!" An all to familiar feminine voice callled out.

The room fell silent, all the shadows poured off the to crumpled figures on the floor. For some reason they obeyed that voice, Midna's voice... The two beaten heros looked up at the imp, they hadn't even noticed that she had come out. She looked down at them and then back at the army of shadows, she shut her eyes and chanted something under her breath. The glow of magic surrounded her hands, she stopped her chant and flung the magic at the army.

In the end...

Not one shadow remained.

The heros shakily sat up and faced their savior. "Midna..." Link sighed. The imp gritted her teeth and turned away from them, her shouders shook with anger. "They were Twili's..." She growled.

Luna stared at her. "Twili's?"

The seething imp turned to face the bloodied girl. "My people..." She paused, lowering her head to hide her eyes. "They are my people!" She yelled. Luna flnched at her outburst, seeing that she had frightened the girl, Midna softened her gaze and mumbled. "They are my people..." She paused. "I didn't realize it until just now. But they are my people, and I just killed them..." She buried her head in her hands.

***Sobbing* Please review! Please, please, please, please... Please review! *Stops sobbing* Okay... Sorry about that... I promised myself I would never beg for reviews, but... Well, I broke my own promise XD. So, don't be mad that I'm begging, please.**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! Well... I'm in the process of writing another Zelda fanfic... and it's causing later updates on everything... But heck! I'm putting Luna in the next fanfic... I'm trying to redo her character... Kinda... So she might be a little outta character in this... More dark-ish... Meh...**

They stared at the shaking imp in shock. Despite being beaten, they could still feel the pain radiating from her small form. She wasn't crying, she would never cry... But she was so angry, it was ghastly frightening.

Link reached his hand out to her, but she batted it away and dove into the shadows. Luna stood, quietly searching the room. "We should go, find the king." She mumbled, shakily standing next to the green hero and walking to the large door. "Well, come now." She waved her hand and he followed behind her, shutting heavy door with a light slam.

They tramped down the stairs as fast as possible, Link's heavy boots slamming the floor with each step. A heavy difference from the tapping Luna's bare feet created. "Ralis!" The green hero called, cupping his hands over his mouth and quickening his pace. He glanced back at the girl behind him, her eyes were down turned and her face read sorrow, but he hadn't a clue why.

They reached the door in a matter of seconds and Link swung it open, nearly ripping it off the hinges. Luna opened her mouth to say something but shut it and followed after him. "Ralis!" He called once more, searching the book-filled room for the Zora King. Link let out a very loud, annoyed groan and heard the faint sound of Luna's growl behind him.

The frustration was eating them, and the stress of the matter was only building the wall of emotions, adding to the anxiety they felt in their chest. The search through the library proved pointless and they found themselves slamming through the hidden door and running through the throne room, crashing into different Zora servants who all gave them disapproving glares. And the two couldn't blame, to the Zora's, they were simply to children running to fast through a hall and disrupting their work.

"Link," Luna said, grabbing his tunic and halting the blistering pace he'd gained. "We should split up..." She paused, waiting for the nod that followed. "You go that way, search the main throne room. I'll go to the waterfall basin." Her eyes bore into his, eyes that held a glint of flaming determination that said she wasn't going to wait long for an answer. Link gave another nod, realizing she'd already gone and was already to the fall.

He turned and continued on his now set course. He realized he was trudging and for some reason didn't care, finding that lack of life in his shadow he found that Midna had gone with Luna. He tried to figure why and remembered Midna's angst towards the beast, quietly saying to Link that the she-beast 'wasn't like him'... He chuckled to himself; the imp was probably keeping an eye on the beast for her own satisfaction.

He shook his head, clearing all thoughts not related to the task at hand. He ran through the halls, with enough skill by now to dodge the many maids and guards that dominated this section of the Zora kingdom. Yet he still found himself slamming into someone, though he didn't wait around to be scolded.

Once he stopped a rather bored looking guard, figuring that if anyone knew the whereabouts of the king, it would be the guards. But all he'd found was that the Zora guards were very similar to the Hylian guards, in the sense that they'd somehow managed to learn walking while sleeping. And that they didn't have a single clue where the one they were supposed to be guarding was.

He pulled off his hat and flopped down on the stone sidewalls, running a hand through his sandy blond hair and letting out a sigh. His mind wandered to where Luna could be, causing him to glance at his shadow for some reason. He was more-or-less surprised when he found the life that emanated from it and the shadowy figure that appeared before him.

"Eh hee hee!" The imp had apparently lost the anger she had, or was just very good at hiding it. The other possibility was that she'd found something that amused her and was currently thinking about it. "You'd better check up on your friend..." She laughed, lightly holding her hand in front of her devilish grin. "She'll be... _Meeting _you in the throne room." Something about her tone told Link that she wouldn't just be _meeting _him.

A sudden feeling of utter stupidity crashed into him, in all his searching of the kingdom halls, he'd forgotten to check the MAIN throne room. He took off from his resting place and headed to the throne room as fast as he could, a lump of dread sitting in his stomach, mocking him with its calls of how he should've stayed with the girl instead of leaving her alone.

Midna wouldn't actually let anything significant happen to her, would she? No! Of course she wouldn't, Midna had her quirky ways, but she'd never abandon a friend in a no-win situation. Although it came across that way, she was always there when needed, not so much when wanted.

He burst through the grand doors, only to find Ralis seated on his throne, barking stressed orders at the bustling servants. He spotted Link and relief washed over his features. All the feverish yelling and commanding ceased and every servant collapsed on the floor. "Link!" He yelled, rushing up to the hero and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Link gave a small smile and brushed off the Zora's hand, glancing over his shoulder and searching the room for the girl. "Ralis, have you seen Luna?" He asked, a bit too hastily as it came out like a demand. The king's face fell and he shook his head solemnly. Link muttered something under his breath and mentally beat himself for letting her leave.

Ralis turned to a guard, just near telling him to start a search for the missing girl, when the coral doors swung open. Two guards came strolling in, pride radiating from their overdone stance. In the middle of their grasp was a bound, squirming and infuriated Luna, kicking wildly at the ropes that held her. She growled and glanced at Link, then Ralis, obviously waiting for her release.

Link's jaw dropped and Ralis's eyes widened. For a moment they wanted to laugh, but their own respect held them back. "Sir, we found this human wondering the basin grounds." One of the guards stated, awaiting the praise he was sure to receive for his actions. Ralis waved his hand and mumbled a faint. "Release her."

Although their faces were covered, Link could still see the utter disappointment stain over the pride at the dry tone their king held. They dropped the girl rather roughly, letting her fall to the ground with a thud. She raised herself up with slight difficulty at the restraints and made her way over to the green hero, holding out her arms and letting him slash the ropes with his sword.

Ralis stood tall, giving his men an icy look, trying to pull back a full glare. "Do not bring me any more humans in this manner." He stated, looking the now angry guards up and down. "You are to bring them peacefully. We are Zora's, not barbarians." They had something of a stare down for several moments, leaving the two heroes to shirk away from the thick tension. Ralis sighed and nodded; the guards gave weak salutes and sulked away.

The king turned back towards the hero's, giving an order for the maids to leave the chamber, creating an eerie silence among them. "What happened?" He quizzed, the look of a king washing away to the face of a giddy child, waiting to be told a bedtime story. This caught the two off guard and Luna left her companion to the task, going off to examine her sword.

Link gave the tale, short and bitter, although Luna couldn't resist adding her own bits as the story went on. The idea of the fight was hazy and neither of them could really remember the loss of blood and lack of breath. They hoped they wouldn't have to recap further to satisfy the king.

Ralis nodded, his eyes shone with confusion. "Ah..." He sighed. "I hate to ask this of you... But you two are the only ones I'm able to trust with resolving the matter." He faced the ground, not wanting to look at their scratched, bruised faces. He felt awful for asking them to waltz right back into the danger they'd escaped, but the problem would be stop without the risk.

Of course, they'd been all too happy. They ran back through the many, many rooms, up the stairs and into the door. They'd never felt such relief as when they stood in the middle of the empty room, no monsters, nothing there but them.

And a very annoyed imp. "What are you doing!" She yelled, flying out of Link's shadow and poking the end of his nose. "You two have orders from the king!" She floated behind them and shoved them towards the door. "Move!"

**EEEEEEHH... I have little to no comments except that I might replace the other chapters sometime. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Wellz, I got a review… I GOTZ A REVIEW! YAYZ! Thank you SOOOOO MUCHIE! And, portals? … Nah, it'd make their job too easy. XD But, I'm certainly glad you like Luna! And not sound like some random ad, but she's in my other Fanfic, **_**Shadows Around Us.**_** And (Yes, more) I've decided that, I'll be finishing every story I have in order, therefore; this will come first. Nothing else updated until this is finished. Sorry, I'm stressing myself WAAAY too much. Also (At least I changed the word) I'm sorry if the last chappy left you confused, I haven't updated this in forever… So I kinda forgot what I was doing… But, I'm back now, so fingers crossed it comes out right!**

They gasped at what lie beyond the door. Stairs, they mumbled, turning just in time to see their imp slave driver's jaw drop. Luna growled, letting her anger rumble from her throat. Link heaved a sigh and started the trek, glancing behind to make sure they were still following. Midna had obviously come back to the shadows, as she was no longer visible, and Luna was allowing a very dark air around her.

Their annoying climb was short lived, to their relief, and yet another door eagerly awaited them. Link swung it open, holding it as his partner sulked through, her bangs covering over her eyes and her stance reading frustration. Although, he couldn't quite understand why…

Now, the only thing in front of them was a few short steps, each one getting more intricate as they went along. The 'climb' didn't seem to bother them as a ladder stared them in the face, daring them to climb even more. Daring them to open the door that lie waiting at the top, taunting them with a large shell lock and chains. "Seems we'll need a key…" Luna muttered, glancing about for the tell-tale chest.

Link hummed a response, dully glancing around at the incoherently blank room. He spotted the chest, covered in cob-webs and tucked away in the corner. He kicked it open and reached in, triumphantly pulling out a slightly rusted silver key. He shoved it in the lock and opened the door, trying his best not to let onto the unexplained frustration spreading through the room.

They stepped in, finding that they'd reached the outside of the upper Zora's Domain. A very carefully painted mural was spread across the ground, one large triforce in the middle catching the sun. A seemingly carved cliff jutted out over Lake Hylia, giving the perfect view of the province and lake attractions.

Link, no longer thinking of what he was doing, rushed over to the triforce. He stood in the center, not wavering as the shadow of a triforce appeared in front of it, mimicking the original. While oddly drawn Hylians flocked around the first triforce, Shadows of particular repulsiveness danced about the copy.

Luna instinctively mirrored Link's movements, walking into the center of the shadow. A low rumbled sounded and the torrent of rushing water filled their ears, making them finally jumped from their places. They made their way to the bluff, peering over the edge, only to find themselves staring into the mouth of a whirl-pool.

Link stared, dumbstruck at the sight. "What..." He paused, shaking his head and standing up. "What good could that have done?" He questioned, mostly to himself although he caught the glint in his partners eyes. She stared for several more seconds before letting out a sigh and rolling her shoulders.

"We jump in." She stated, trying not to let fear edge into her voice. Link nearly lashed out at her, trying to figure out what had caused her to go insane so quickly. He took another look at the swirl of water at least sixty feet below them, then back at Luna, hoping she would admit it was a joke.

Of course she never faltered, never said another word. She simply walked up to the edge and turned back to him. "Trust me." She mumbled, shuffling her feet as she stole another glance over the edge, trying to be as convincing as she hoped to sound.

Link opened his mouth, wanting so badly to protest, but he second guessed himself and shut his lips. Standing on top of that deadly bluff he felt rather... Stupid. Like he'd just agreed to jumping off a cliff into certain doom, and had done so without argument! After all the way they'd come and he was about to put it all in this one jump? This one little thing that could completely kill them, just because Luna had said they should? For all he knew she could've lost too much blood in the battle from earlier that day and was going on delusions!

But, with all these thoughts piling up inside him, here he was. Standing on the edge of a cliff. Looking at his partner, who he could have sworn was shaking. Although, she'd never be shaking, it must have been a trick of the light. No words were exchanges due to uncertain voices, simple glances, nods, and a twinkle in their eyes and they jumped.

They shut their eyes against the rush of the wind and plummeted into whatever fate lie beyond the black, swirling abyss. It was the most amazing, yet horrid, sensation they'd ever experienced. They fell straight into the center, not a splash was made and no impact felt, for all they knew the lake closed behind without sound nor trace and they were now locked in what should be underwater.

Their lungs ready to burst they finally took in a forced breath, finding themselves shocked when the breathed in air, not liquid. They never felt a thing and were breathing normally, although an awful darkness was closing around them, shutting off every last sense hey had and smothering them into unconsciousness.

The last thing that could be heard was an undying, settle. _Drip. Drip. Drip..._

**I'm SOOOO TIRED! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I FALL ASLEEP! *Faints***

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
